There have been proposed various kinds of bicycle trainers to promote health or to enhance endurance by exercising or performing pedaling activities of bicycles indoors. Even among them, following examples are such bicycle trainers as to perform training by mounting bicycles on which people ride outdoors by themselves to obtain similar feeling and riding positions as those of actual running outdoors.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8, there is a publicly known bicycle trainer 60 that comprises a frame 62 capable of attaching a bicycle which its front wheel is removed from, wherein the frame 62 has a roller 64 which rolls in contact with a tire 74 for a back wheel of the bicycle, and a resistance grant part 66 to apply a resistance to the roller 64 (see Japanese Patent Publication No. hei2-57947 gazette).
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 9, there has been developed a bicycle training device 80 that comprises a main body part 82 which enables to make it stable on the ground, wherein the main body part 82 has a frame end fixing part 85 that fixedly support a front frame end part 95 of a bicycle 91 from which its rear wheel is taken off, a rotation body 84 which is linked to a drive unit 92 of the bicycle 91 and rotates in accordance with the drive unit 92, and a rotation control body 88 which controls a rotation of the rotation body 84 (see Japanese Patent Republication No. 2002-062426 gazette). In terms of the bicycle training device 80, a front wheel of the bicycle 91 is detached from the fork end part 95 with a pub and is fixedly supported to the fork end fixing part 85.